This invention relates to a composition which imparts or enhances the flavor of foodstuffs. More particularly a flavoring composition has been discovered which imparts or enhances the meaty, chicken-like, fatty and pork-like flavor, aroma and character of foodstuffs. A process is also disclosed for preparing the flavoring composition.
Food products enhanced with poultry-like or pork-like flavors are known in the art and have long been used. There is considerable demand for these flavors in which the actual pork or poultry meat is not needed or is actually undesirable. For example, in the preparation of some sauces and purees a poultry or pork flavor is desired, but it is necessary to cook the food with the desired meat and then remove the meat by straining it, or some similar operation to obtain the final product ready for use. While this method for preparing a flavored sauce of puree is effective it is time consuming and expensive.
Additionally, where weight, space and/or storage capability are a problem, e.g. when a convenience food is prepared, the presence of the actual meat may be undesirable because it will deteriorate in storage and spoil the food. Moreover, there are occasions when sterilizing or otherwise preserving the natural product is extremely deleterious to the flavor of the natural material and the desired natural flavor is lost.
Thus, it is a feature of this invention to provide a flavoring composition which can be incorporated in a wide range of foodstuffs.
It is a further feature of this invention to provide a process for preparing the flavoring composition.